Hidden Secrets
by Rogue21493
Summary: Bobby left a secret in Chicago, when he left for his mom’s funeral. Only his mom knew about the said, secret. When his secret shows up suddenly, three months afterward with secrets of their own, what’s going to go down this time?
1. Being A Secret Sucks

Hidden Secrets

By: Rogue21493

Summary: Bobby left a secret in Chicago, when he left for his mom's funeral. Only his mom knew about the said, secret. When his secret shows up suddenly, three months afterward with secrets of their own, what's going to go down this time?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them! Especially Jack! :D hehe. But I don't and I only own my own freaking characters!

A/N: I hope you guys like this! I want to thank my reviewers/fans who understood why I was moving all of my Four Brother stories over to my Rogue21493 account! I love you all! (Hugs everyone and hands out cookies and milk) Hehe, enjoy! I hope you guys like this story! I'm also, as I type this note, trying to work on a JackOC story finally! You guys know, I LOVE Jack and I've been trying to write a JackOC story but it just doesn't turn out xD Or the idea sucks. Well, anyway, enjoy peeps!

**Being A Secret Sucks**

( pov??)

Being a secret sucks. 'Cause when you say your somebody, like a kid that no one knew about, and you tell them, they look at you like your nuts.

Ugh, sorry about starting it like that.

Let's start back at the beginning before I made a ass out of myself.

Earlier

Alright, well my name is Raleigh. My first name is said, like Riley. Just a different way of spelling it, okay?

Well, anyway, I live -or lived- in Chicago with my mom and her husband; my step dad. It sucks. Why? My mom is a bitch and pretty much makes me a slave and Andrew -her husband- is a ass. He gets pissed, he hits, yells and curses at things and people. Mainly me and my mom.

Now if your thinking, 'what about your birth dad?', right? Well, my dad I love. I see him pretty much everyday, since my mom and Andrew don't give fuck what I do, as long as I do what they tell me to do first. Anyway, my dad and I are pretty close.

I love hanging out with him and joking with him and all that. But my dad, left three months ago. He went to his mom's funeral.

I wanted to go with him, but my mom wouldn't let me and my dad said that it might be better that I stay in Chicago for a while. And that just sucks ass, dude.

Well, since he left, he hasn't came back. Mom and Andrew throw it in my face. Saying shit and all that. Like; 'he left you, get the hell over it' and shit y'know? Well, I know he hasn't. Why? First off, I have his cell number and I have called. And yes, I have gotten him. But whenever I ask if he's coming back or if I can visit, he always says 'soon'. What the hell, right? And each time I just couldn't help but think, that if I had told him about Andrew beating me (it got worse when Dad wasn't in town, since he -Andrew- could get away with more) and mom's drinking and using drugs, he'd have me in Detroit so fast it would make your head spin!

And finally, like a normal person I had, had enough. It was just too much. The drinking, drugs, beatings and everything else. So, guess what I did. I went and got some money from Andrew's wallet when he was passed out from having a few too many and went and bought me a bus ticket to Detroit. I had a little bit of money of my own, but it wouldn't get me far, so you believe I got a real good amount from Andrew's wallet.

So, anyway I caught my bus and was on my way to Detroit. I found where my dad lived real easy, by looking in a damn phonebook for Mercer. And I started on my way.

And that's where I found myself ten minutes later. Right in front of my dad's childhood home. I'm not counting his foster homes.

I went up to the door and knocked on it, waiting for someone to answer. Someone did. Not my dad, no. But one of my Uncles. Jack, I think if I'm remembering right.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked, looking at me a bit confused. Maybe cause he had never seen me before or because, I looked like my dad, his big brother.

"Yeah, hi. I'm looking for Bobby Mercer. This is where he lives, right?" I asked, getting a tighter hold on my black duffel bag.

"Uh, yeah. But um, Bobby's not here right now."

"Shit," I grumbled. It hadn't really occurred to me, that my dad might not be home, when I would show up. Dammit.

"But, you can come in and wait if you want," Jack offered.

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

I followed him in and I sat my two bags (besides a duffel bag I had my book bag) on the floor next to the couch in the living room. I stood kinda awkwardly, as Jack grabbed the remote and turned down the tv. He glanced at me and smirked a little at me being a bit well, he probably thought I was being shy.

"You can sit down," he told me, before going into another room.

"Thanks."

I sat down on the couch and looked around. So, this was where my dad lived. Cool. Jack came back in then, with a beer and a coke. I'm betting the beer was for him. Sure enough, he handed me the coke He sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Uh, my names Raleigh by the way. Don't you know not to let strangers into the house?" I joked

He chuckled. "I think I can handle a... 14, 15, 16 year old _girl_," he teased.

I would have said something about the girl comment but I could tell he was teasing from the little smirk.

I looked away a bit nervously and looked at the pictures hanging up. My eyes stayed on any with my dad in them.

"So, how do you know Bobby?" he asked, taking a swallow of his beer.

I popped the tab of my coke and took a swallow. I licked my lips and took a secret deep breath. I then twisted in my seat so, I was facing Jack.

"It's a long story," I told him.

He shrugged. "That's fine."

"Okay, maybe not that long. But anyway..." I stopped and thought for a second. Did he know my dad had a daughter? I shook my head. "You see... Okay, this is gonna come as a huge freaking shock. My full name is Raleigh Elizabeth Mercer." I paused.

Jack who had his beer bottle neck right at his lips stopped and looked at me. "What? Wait, are you trying to say that your, that- but that's... What?" he _tried _to ask.

I nodded, taking a swallow of my coke. "Yeah, pretty much. Bobby Mercer is my dad. And now I know, he never told you, about me," I shrugged.

Jack just looked at me like he couldn't believe it. I looked away.

Had I made a mistake by coming out here?

A/N: Ooh. Lol Well, at least Jack is being a good host! Haha. Review!


	2. Welcome Home Dad

Hidden Secrets

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Same as ch.1 I only own my own characters!

A/N: Wee! I just finished the first chapter and I'm already writing the second. Wee! Go me! Raise the roof! Lol Enjoy!

**Welcome Home, Dad**

(normal pov)

Jack was still staring at Raleigh as the front door opened and then the one that opened into the front hall.

"Hey, Cracker Jack! Oh, you got a lady! First time beginner's luck, huh?" Bobby joked.

At least till, the girl turned around.

Raleigh's pov

Jack was still looking at me, when I heard the door opened.

"Hey, Cracker Jack! Oh, you got a lady! First time beginner's luck, huh?"

I knew that voice anywhere! I turned around and stared face to face with my dad. "Hey, dad," I greeted.

My dad's jaw dropped. "Rae? Shit!" Dad came over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Holy hells bells! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Um, visiting my dad and uncles," I answered, hugging him back. I buried my face into his shoulder and took a deep breath, fully one hundred percent, relaxing. I mean, I relaxed a little by being in the house with Jack but hugging my dad after three months, well okay almost four, and after all the shit I've been through, I felt safe and felt safe enough to relax totally.

"No shit sherlock," my dad retorted, pushing me away at a arm's length. "How the hell did you get here?"

"Bus," I answered simply.

Not only did my dad cuss but so did Jack.

"Dammit, Rae, that's fucking dangerous!" dad stated.

"Dad, I'm here! So, stop worrying!" I exclaimed.

Dad just looked at me, exhaled sharply and pulled me back into his arms. I grinned to myself and hugged him back. We pulled back a moment later.

"Did your mom give you permission to come out here?" Dad asked. He didn't care about Andrew. If Andrew said, I couldn't visit him, he didn't give a fuck if I disobeyed.

"Yes," I lied. I wasn't telling the truth. At least right then. I would have been screwed, unless I told the whole truth and nothing but the truh.

"Wait, hold on a second here. Bobby, man you never told me or anyone that you had a kid. Especially one's who's..." Jack looked at me for that info.

"15."

"That's fucking 15! What the hell, man?!" My thoughts exactly.

Dad ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'll explain later."

I rolled my eyes. I then remembered something. I popped my dad on the arm, hard.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked me, with a look that said, 'it better be a good reason'.

"You missed my birthday," I answered simply. He had. Well, in a way... He didn't call but he had sent me a present.

He just gave me a look.

I grinned meekly at him. He shook his head.

I looked at Jack. "Guess, that makes you my Uncle," I pointed out.

He nodded. "Yeah, guess it does."

Dad looked at my two bags and then at me. "How long did your mom say you could stay?"

Oops. He knows I don't need a lot of shit if I stay the night or something or a weekend, right? He knows cause I've spent weekends at his apartment. Oh, well. Time for another lie.

"Well, dad," I sighed and looked down as if ashamed or something. "You see... Mom didn't exactly give me permission to come out here."

"What?!"

I looked up quickly, as if alarmed. I nearly added fake tears (I can cry on cue) but didn't. Okay, I added a few whispers of them; I just made my eyes look watery. Dad knew me and Mom didn't get along (he didn't know the real reasons) but he figured I did, in fact loved her. Not really, but that's why I made my eyes water.

"It's not like that!" I exclaimed. I took a deep breath. I noticed my dad and Jack share a look, alarmed themselves and concerned. Why wasn't I telling them the truth? If I had, everything would be made okay. But then Dad would want to kill mom, Andrew and anyone else really, that were part of the reason I had left Chicago. And he'd be thrown in jail. And I didn't want to lose my dad. Again. "You see, uh, dad... Mom died about a week ago and Andrew just blew his top and started to drink heavily and then, well I woke up one morning and he was gone. So, I came out here..." I trailed off, as if afraid he was gonna be angry.

"Shit," Jack muttered.

Dad sighed and then pulled me into another hug and kissed my forehead. "It's alright Kitten. Everything's gonna be okay," he said.

I just nodded my head. I almost wished my lie was true, but it wasn't.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Ooh, and what could be Raleigh's reasons for leaving Chicago? We only know a few, so what are the others? Hmmmm... LOL Review!


	3. Meet The Rest Of The Family

Hidden Secret

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish! Only my own characters! And there's only three right now, as I write this! LOL

A/N: I hope you likey! I finished up the first 2 chaps in the same day! Go me! LOL

**Meet The Rest Of The Family**

(Raleigh's pov still)

I had been sitting on the couch talking with Jack, as Dad did his father duty. Which was at that moment, calling his other brothers, telling them to get over here to meet me. Well, he just said that he had someone he wanted the whole family to meet. If I remember right it would be, my other two uncles, Uncle Jerry's wife and two kids.

So, while he did that I was preparing myself to be looked at like I'm a alien. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to meet them, but I'm not looking forward to being gawked at.

Dad stepped back into the living and sat in the chair in front of the tv, with a beer in his hand. I grinned at him and looked back at Uncle Jack (I'm already starting to get use to calling him Uncle Jack in my head at least) as he talked about his band.

We got into a conversation about different guitars and my dad was looking at us like we were aliens ourselves, as the door opened.

In walked, two tall black men, a Hispanic woman, a black woman and two little kids. I already had a pretty good idea who each of them where. I had always loved hearing my dad's stories from when he was younger and him and his brother would pull shit. And I had seen some pictures before but they were a few years old.

"Bobby, what is– who's this?" one of them asked. I was 99 percent sure it was Angel.

Dad took one last swallow of his beer and stated matter of factly, "This is my daughter, Raleigh."

Jerry and Angel both looked at him like 'We're being Punk'd' and so did Jerry's wife and Angel's girlfriend, Sofi. That was their names, right? Oh, well, if I'm not right, I'll get it right soon enough.

"Wait, you have a kid? Who'd be crazy enough to have a kid with you?" Sofi asked.

"Shut up, La Vida Loco," My dad rolled his eyes.

"Bobby, man, shut the fu-" Angel started, but got cut off by Jerry.

"My kids, man!" he reminded them both.

I held in a laugh and glanced at the two little girls. Daniela and Amelia was their names... Daniela was the older one and Amelia was the younger one. Right? Anyway, they both were looking at me like, they didn't know what to do.

Camille, Jerry's wife shook her head and looked at me. "Hey, there. Ignore these four, they're crazy." she said, talking about Angel, Jerry, Sofi and my dad.

I grinned at that.

"Hey..." Jerry said.

Angel looked at Bobby. "Did she just show up or something?"

"Or something..." I mumbled.

"She did just show up, but not like that. She took a bus here from Chicago." Dad half explained.

"What? That's fu– that's stupid!" Angel exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's already chewed me out for that..." I grumbled.

"You deserved it," Dad retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "I had a good reason."

"Yeah, yeah."

Camille must of figured that my explanation might not be totally, little kid friendly, cause she took Daniela and Amelia into the kitchen, with Sofi. I mean, cause of there's death in the story and everything. And also cause there might be cussing... Dad told Jerry and Angel why I had took a bus down here.

"Bobby, why the hell didn't you tell us you had a kid?" Jerry asked.

Dad shrugged. "I didn't have a chance with everything going on, with Ma and then it just never seemed like the right time, Jer."

Jerry shook his head.

"Dad, you could have figured out a moment, in fifteen years, right? I mean, that's just cucko for cocoa puffs or somethin'," I pointed out.

With a smirk, Uncle Angel said, "The little girls right!"

"Shut up, Angel," Dad said just as I said, "I ain't no little girl! I'm fifteen, dude!"

Dad then looked at me. "Rae, stop pointing out shit, that's gonna have these two idiots yelling at me the rest of the night."

"Fine, I will, alright? But seriously dad... fifteen years?" I asked, with a look on my face like, 'how could you?' and Dad rolled his eyes at me.

Dad threw at pillow at me, which I ducked.

"Na, na, na you missed."

Dad gave me a look and I hid behind Uncle Jack's shoulder.

Uncle Jack laughed and patted my head.

"Bobby, man... did ma know about her?" Uncle Jerry asked.

I felt my own body tightened. Yeah, grandma Evey knew about me, but we never got to meet. Dad never got to come down here and she never got to come up -or go up- to Chicago for a visit. And even if dad could have came down for a visit, mom would never have let me go with him. She is -or would it be was?- a bitch like that.

"Yeah, she knew Jer. And no they never got to met," Dad sighed.

A moment of silence passed.

"So, Bobby, man... Seriously, who'd have a kid with you?" Uncle Angel joked. Probably to get off the sad subject.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" I exclaimed, which earned laughter. I then crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at my dad and Uncles, earning more laughter.

"Oh, you all can suck my big toe!" I stated, heading into the kitchen.

"Rae?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"Get me a beer, well ya?"

More laughter. Ooh...

"Get it yourself, old man." I retorted, walking the rest of the way out of the living room.

Camille looked at me, when I entered the kitchen. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hi." I couldn't help but feel a bit shy. I sat down at the kitchen table with Daniela and Amelia.

"So, your our cousin, huh?" Daniela asked.

"Yeah, I am," I smiled.

"Cool!"

I chuckled. "Yeah, it is cool!"

Amelia looked at me shyly and when I tried to smile at her, she looked away. She was really shy. "Hey, Amelia, right?"

She nodded shyly, looking down at the table.

"That's a pretty name. You know, I always liked that name."

"Really?" she looked up at me.

"Oh, yeah. I thought it was perfect for you, when my dad told me about my two younger cousins. Just like I thought Daniela was perfect for you," I commented, glancing at Daniela when I said that about thinking Daniela was perfect for her.

They both giggled and grinned.

So far so good. This was going awesome. Everything was gonna be alright. At least for a while.

My dad came in then, grumbling to himself and got out a beer from the fridge.

"Hey, dad, isn't getting a beer for yourself, more satisfying then having me get it?" I asked, sweetly.

Dad shot me a look. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that, Raleigh?"

"I got it from you," I retorted.

Sofi laughed. "I defiantly, like you, chicka!"

I smiled, "Thanks."

A/N:-sigh- I ended it on a weak note but oh well. I hope you liked it my peeps! Review and I shall be back with more!


End file.
